Kaia
by BrittanyWilton
Summary: Kaia didn't know how long she had been at the Hotel, but she didn't care for all the things that she had seen. One had always reminded a fact for her; Rome didn't care for Neptune's children and so, she didn't join their legions and ran before they could force her to. FemPercy


Kaia didn't know how long she had been in the hotel, she didn't know how long it had been since it turned from a floating island into hotel. All she knew was that she had an odd satisfaction when she had learnt that the Roman Empire was no more, that it had broken and she remembered grinning and laughing to herself.

Not that it mattered, since she didn't have any plans of leaving. In short of her own death or being dragged out, she would stay until it closed and turned back into a floating island. Trapping anyone unfortunate to have found it, lily pads making others never want to leave and time slipping away as if it was meaningless.

She had been ten for who knew how long, but back in Rome, ten had been the age that most had started their training with Lupa. But she was Neptune's daughter and at the time, wasn't welcomed and wasn't wanted, so it wasn't like she had a choice in the matter when she fled and fall into the unforgiving ocean.

Maybe she should have stayed in her room, it wasn't like Neptune was going to look for her. But now, he would have other children; who cared about one daughter who had fled? Who had been betrayed by her own mother, the damn witch could burn in Tartarus for all she cared.

No one spoke to her in the hotel, no one had spoke to her when she washed up on their island either. She was fine with that, but it would seem that Pluto's child had return with another in tow, not the one he had been last time, for one thing; this one's skin was darker and her eyes were gold.

He also looked older, and looked like he hadn't slept in the last four years he had been gone. Now he was fourteen, not ten, it would also seem that his smiles were gone and laughter had died out.

"I'm Nico, this is Hazel," Pluto's son had told her, Hazel looked at her with a kind smile. But it was a smile that belonged to someone who knew pain, who knew it and wanted to move past it. "Kaia."

"And do you know my name?" she asked him, crossing her legs and resting her hands on her knees. "Pluto's children."

"Juno told us," Hazel told her.

"Dear Juno, the one who give Rome it's warnings, yet," Kaia told them grinning ear to ear. "Rome still fall."

"The Hotel's no longer safe for you," Nico told her.

"And prey tell, why isn't it safe?" Kaia asked him.

"Gaea is planning to attack the gods with her Giant children," Nico replied.

"Who is Gaea."

"Terra."

"And why should I care? I'm Neptune's daughter, the God that had almost cause Rome not to be built in the first place," Kaia replied. "According to some sources, at least, others it was Minerva and Juno who tried to stop Troy from rebuilding elsewhere."

Nico and Hazel just looked at each other, before sighing. Kaia just looked at them, glaring at one of the hotel workers who walked towards them. A tray of cards in his hands, Nico pulled out a sword. Dark metal and she just looked at him, if she was going to die, then she wasn't going to die screaming or without a fight now that she thought about it.

"I'm Hades son, Hazel is Pluto's daughter," Nico told her grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the Hotel, Hazel following with a hand on a sword of her own and Kaia blinked when she heard all of the noise.

She wanted to go back in, there were metal squire things and metal things on wheels. The clothing didn't surprise her, but she kept away from the loud machines since they didn't seem natural to her. Digging her heels into the ground, she started coughing and her lungs hurt. Something had been added to the air, everything was far too much.

"Here," Hazel said making her drink something, it stopped her lungs from feeling quite so heavy and made her eyes stop itching.

"Terra's going to wake up, she's going to kill the Gods for they did to her children and then they'll kill the Demi-Gods for doing the same," Hazel told her.

"Then why bring me into this at all?" Kaia asked them watching as the metal thing on walls continued going past. People walking on side-walks, she guessed the metal things on walls, where those cars she heard some men rant about once. But they weren't slow from what she could see, they also didn't stop randomly from what she could see.

They also smelt worse then what he told her, before wondering back off into his own little world.

"Terra can only control what's on the earth," Hazel told her, at least someone was willing to tell her the truth. Nico just picked her up, and held her as Hazel looked at the end of the dark passage. "Oceans and lakes are fine, she can't sense anything in the air either. But she knows your still around and was planning to kill before you could move against her."

"Then I guess, I have no choice in matter," Kaia told them, she felt like she had melted into nothing when Nico walked in shadow before walking somewhere different and she suddenly, felt slightly ill.

Like someone had taken the ground from underneath her feet and threw her into the air. It wasn't a pleasant feeling, but she guessed she didn't have a choice in the matter.

"So this is a daughter of Neptune," a girl said, her grey eyes and blonde hair reminded her of something. Minerva, but Minerva didn't have any children and she was said to be a virgin goddess.

"And I didn't think Minerva had any children," Kaia bluntly told her.

"I'm the daughter of Athena," she snapped.

"And I'm meant to know who that is," Kaia told her, bored.

"Athena is Minerva's Greek counterpart," she replied.

"And I don't care," Kaia told her.

"She's tiny," a son of Vulcan told her, his hair was a mess and his eyes were a dark brown.

"I'm the normal height for a ten year old," Kaia replied.

"She's was in the hotel when I was," Nico told them.

"Before you were," Kaia replied.

"Leo," he replied taking her hand into his own, gently shacking it. Taking her from Nico's arms and handing her to a son of Mars, his Asian, her mind told her. She had seen different people from her time in the Hotel.

Hazel sighed and helped her sit next to him, her feet not touching the ground and her feet were bare. She was still wearing the same style of clothing she had worn the day she had fled Rome, fall into the ocean and floated away.

Another woman sat down next to her, daughter of Bellona. Passing her a cup of water, one she took into her hands, before controlling said water to twirl it around her arm and go into her mouth without a second thought.

She was used to entertaining herself, while others just looked at the sky with dreamy eyes and hollow smiles.

"Don't waste energy," Minerva's daughter snapped as she walked back in, it would seem she had been fuming on the other side of the door.

To spite her, Kaia flicked water into her direction and allowed to become sharp enough to leave small cuts behind. Hazel looked pained and Jupiter's son looked near-ready to throw her out the nearest window.

"Reyna," she told her, Leo continued to stand.

"Jason," he said waving before pointing to Venus' daughter. "And this is my girlfriend; Piper. Annabeth is the one who snapped at you, you're sitting next to Frank."

Frank just looked at her, before turning into small cute. Dropping the cup, she gently picked Frank the Cat up, between a cup and a cat, she would always chose the cat.

"A child of Neptune," Reyna said to Nice and Hazel, who both nodded and Frank mowed in her arms.

"She's needed," Hazel told her. "And she's my and Jason's cousin."

"It was that," Nico added. "Or let her die in the hotel."


End file.
